A Boy No More
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: He's just a little child with the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders. Link doesn't feel as if he is ready, but Hyrule depends on him. Zelda depends on him. One shot.


Despite Navi chiding Link the young hero decided that he did _not_, in fact, want to enter the sacred Temple of Time and face his destiny. He had collected the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire and was simply one moment away from opening the Door of Time.

He had, also, seen Zelda riding away with Impa with Ganondorf hot on their trail. It was then that Link gained possession of her ocarina, the coveted Ocarina of Time, and had the essence of time in the palm of his hand. But what did it all mean? He was a young boy that was thrust into a world of treasure-seeking and puzzle-solving. Up until just a few days prior, he was simply worried about moving the stupid rocks and cutting the stupid bushes that Mido always made him do.

But now?

Now he was worried about mass destruction and the fate of Hyrule.

Some childhood.

"Link?" Navi perched on his shoulder. The young hero was sitting on a massive boulder just outside of Goron City; he didn't really want to enter the Temple of Time. He was – dare she say it?—_ afraid_.

Link's deep ocean-blue eyes flickered to his companion before he went back to studying the dusty pathway that crawled alongside the side of the mountain. "What?" He grunted.

"We need to go," Navi lay her tiny hand on Link's cheek. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not!" Link said rather too quickly before exhaling loudly. "Just… nervous. I don't want to be the reason that Hyrule is… destroyed."

Navi smiled, almost maternally, at the young boy. Sure, he was chosen by the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru to be the holder of the Triforce of Courage but he was still just a little boy; a confused, energetic, carefree little boy that cared nothing more than to protect those around him.

And Navi knew that there could have been nobody better to be chosen as the saviour of Hyrule than him.

"Listen," she whispered, "you'll do fine. You have the three Spiritual Stones and I can almost guarantee you that behind the Door of Time is something that will help you toward your destiny. You're the chosen one, Link, and whether you accept it or not, your destiny has already been made. Will you make it harder on yourself or will you embrace what your fate throws at you and fulfill your life's purpose?"

Link almost smiled. "You're a good pep-talker when you aren't annoying me."

"Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"You're starting the 'hey' thing again, Navi."

She crossed her arms in front of him and poked his cheek. Hard. "_Listen_! Let's go _now _and get it over with. The longer you prolong this, the harder it'll be. Okay?"

Link sighed. "_Fine_. Let's go."

_.xx._

There was an ethereal aura emitting from within the Temple of Time when Link stepped into it. He could feel it—the spirits and essences of all the Heroes before him. Link, slowly, advanced and a Gregorian chant began echoing off the walls; it was as if angels were beckoning him.

"There," Navi whispered as she pointed to the three pedestals right in front of the Door of Time. "Put them there."

Nodding, Link withdrew the three Spiritual Stones and placed them gently on the three pedestals. A holy light began glowing from the three stones as they began levitating. Gulping, Navi could barely whisper what she thought should happen next: "Play it," she urged, "that song… the one that echoed from within the Ocarina."

Link knew what she meant; she wanted him to play the Song of Time. Slowly, as if he was walking on eggshells, Link took out his ocarina and pressed his lips against the mouthpiece.

It was as if time stood still…

As if the Goddess of Time was waiting to be awakened.

Inhaling deeply, Link played the tune that was permanently etched into his memory…

_The sun sets,  
The moon rise,  
Sing this mel-o-dy  
To control the Time._

As the tune finished playing, the Gregorian chant that echoed within the walls of the Temple began humming from where his tune ended. Link's eyes widened as he looked left, then right, and then at the door in front of him. The light from the Spiritual Stones began glowing brighter and they grew in size to fit the pedestal that they were placed upon. Then the stones were set upon their stand, the Triforce above the door began glowing before turning into a beautiful golden colour.

The Door of Time began slowly opening, crumbles of rock falling as the ancient stone tablets were pulled apart. Navi sucked in a deep breath of air—"Hey," she whispered, "do you… see that?"

Link could only dumbly nod. When he didn't start moving after the door had fully opened, Navi tugged on his ear. "C'mon," she whispered. Breaking out of his reverie, Link nodded and slowly proceeded into the chamber. His eyes locked onto the sword that was in the center of the room. A beam of light was shining down from a stained-glass window and cast a surreal light to bounce off of the blue-purple sword. Link gulped and, even slower than before, approached the beautiful blade.

"Link," Navi gasped. "Isn't that…"

Navi flew towards the sword.

"It's that legendary blade… the Master Sword!"

_Destiny,_ Link thought approaching the sword. _You may be a little boy, but you're the saviour of Hyrule… the destroyer of evil… the Hero of Time._

There was no time to be scared, and Link was almost positive that it was the energy emitting from the sword that was giving him his newfound courage. The sword connected with his piece of the Triforce and Link knew…

Just _knew_…

He was the one.

Hopping up onto the stand that the sword was thrust into, Link stared at it intently for a good moment. _Alright destiny,_ he thought courageously. _It's time for me to finally meet you_. Without giving himself the chance to hesitate or reconsider, Link grasped the hilt of the sword tightly and pulled it out of its hold.

He closed his eyes when a warm light surrounded him.

_It's time for me to face myself and do what I know, in my heart, is right._

And that was to save the Princess Zelda and banish the evil.

For good.

_.xx._

**_This is the prize for the 2nd place deviantArt #Boy-Without-A-Fairy contest winner, TimTam13!_**

**_For any LoZ fans out there, please check out my group (which is co-founded by my best friend GuardianofShadows, with help from our wonderful friend Mistress-0f-Dragons) named #Boy-Without-A-Fairy on deviantArt. Link to my dA is in my profile and you will be redirected there..._**

**_We hold contests and give out prizes that include, but aren't limited to, wonderful artwork, literature written for you, and dA premium memberships. Come check us out!_**

_****__Again, congrats to the winner!_


End file.
